


Descendants Beach Movie

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's huma but teen beach movie, but it's mostly huma, minor Bevie, tiny jay/audrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Teen Beach Movie but it's Huma instead of Mack/Brady
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Descendants Beach Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had, wrote, let sit forever, came back to, and fell back in love with. I debated over it since it didn't really feel original but everyone I spoke to said I should go for it anyway so here. Take it. Or hate it. Whatever floats your surfboard.

Uma took a deep breath and stood up on her board as the wave came to her. Surfing was one of her true passions in life and she could never leave it behind. Sparing a glance to the side, she saw Harry gliding in the water beside her. She smiled as he passed, admiring his confident form as he moved down the wave. He was one of the best surfers she ever knew and taught her so much about it when her Uncle Hades got too old to help her. She couldn’t believe they were actually dating after all this time.

They’d known each other for years. She’d been living with her Uncle Hades since she was five years old and her mother fell ill and Harry had been coming by for even longer. They practically grew up on that beach and in the surf shop and she wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ If only I didn’t have to go… _ . 

Once they reached the shore, Uma got off her board and started walking inland. “Come on, if we start heading back now, Uncle Hades might grill us some burgers for lunch. Then we can head back out on the waves later.”

Harry smiled and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked. “Sounds like a plan. The perfect lunch on a perfect day.”

Uma rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. “Perfect? I don’t know…. You totally bombed on that curl earlier. Not exactly perfect.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Hey, made you laugh, right? Seems pretty perfect to me…”

Uma just chuckled and shrugged. “If you say so.”

“I do say so. But you know what will be even more perfect?”

“What?”

“Tomorrow! That huge storm rolling right up to our shores, massive waves… It’ll be killer surf game out there!”

_ Right, tomorrow…. What a perfect last day…. _ “Yeah, I heard about that! They’re talking forty-foot waves! I mean, surf like that only comes our way every thirty years….” She’d have to leave the day after that if she remembered right, which was just perfect timing. The universe still liked her, it seemed.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. “Yep, best day ever, coming our way….” He squeezed her hand as they came upon the Surf Shack. “Race you to the house!” He took off and Uma rolled her eyes and followed a few seconds later. 

Harry won (because he always did) and did a fake victory cheer for himself. Uma playfully shoved him against the wall of the house. “Yeah, yeah…. Hey, Harry… There’s something I have to tell you. It’s about tomorrow.”

He would normally be happy to listen to her about that but he heard the very familiar music of his favorite musical coming from inside and he never passed that up. “Yeah, just a sec,” he murmured as he walked into Hades’ workshop. “Um, excuse you. I cannot  _ believe _ you’re watching this without me!”

Uncle Hades smirked and kept sanding his latest surfboard. “Well, now that you’re here I’m not.”

Uma rolled her eyes and punched Harry in the arm. “Seriously? I will never understand why you two like this silliness so much.”

Both boys dramatically gasped. “Silliness? Uma, my dear, this movie defined an entire culture!”

“Exactly!” Harry agreed. “A surfer guy and a biker girl and try to unite the rivaling gangs while an evil real estate agent tries to turn their hangout in the resort by building a weather machine which  _ blows up _ creating a MASSIVE storm! Silliness? Really?”

“Okay, okay whatever,” Uma conceded. “But can we watch it later? I really need to talk to you….”

“Just watch my favorite part, where to two leads eyes meet before being ripped apart by the rivaling gangs,” Harry pleaded with his best pout. Uma shrugged and turned back to the old television, where the leading lady was singing her solo. Suddenly, she spun off the stage during the bridge and into the arms of her leading man. Before they even had the chance to be properly introduced, the leader of the bikers and second in command of the surfers pulled them apart.  _ Keep ya salty surfer mitts of my baby sister! Keep your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy! _ The groups circled each other as music played in the background, the leads somehow keeping eye contact in the middle of it all.

“I just don’t get it. I mean, they sing for no reason, they fall into the water and come out totally dry, the girls never surf as well as the boys do, and they sing for no reason. I mentioned that one again because, even the second time, I don’t get why.”

Harry couldn’t really argue with that, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. “Ok, that’s true but it’s still fun! It’s always summer and everyone just sings and surfs!”

Uma rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, that surfing looks face, they’d drown on a real wave. I mean, they sing in the ocean and  _ never _ spit out water,” she scoffed.

Behind them, the door to the shack opened and Uma turned to see her Aunt Belle, deep in conversation with one of her business associates. “Aunt Belle… What a surprise!”  _ She’s supposed to come tomorrow…. _

“Surprise, dear? Uma, we’ve been planning this for months now. Surely, you remembered I was coming, or did all that surfing wash your memory out.”

Uma cringed at the insult. “Of course I did, but I thought you were going to be here tomorrow….”

“Well, you thought wrong. We’re  _ leaving _ tomorrow.”

That got Harry’s attention. “What’s this about leaving tomorrow?”

Hades turned with a tired smile. “Belle, welcome home. It’s always good to have you back.”

“Oh, hello brother!’ Belle replied with fake cheer. She handed him her coat and looked around the shack. “I see you’re still making...surfboards,” she commented with disdain in her voice. “Oh, and you still have  _ that _ ,” she sneered, pointing at the old longboard above the entrance to Hades’ workshop.

“Still have it?” Uma asked incredulously. “Of course he does! We all grew up with the legends about this board; it’s...part of the family.”

Hades nodded. “Me, our father, his father, we all found our destiny on it.”

Belle scoffed. “There’s only one way to ‘find your destiny’, Uma. And that is to…” She looked at her niece expecting an answer. When she received none, she sighed and supplied one: “Work hard for it.”

Harry decided it was time he jumped back in. “Uma, what does she mean, ‘leaving tomorrow’?”

Belle finally noticed him. “Ah, you must be Harry. I’m sure Uma’s already told you about me. I’m her Aunt Bell and tomorrow I’ll be taking her back east to attend my alma mater: Downwhich Preparatory Academy. And may I just say, even with her excellent grades, it was a tough sell; they’re  _ extremely _ exclusive there you know.”

Harry looked between Uma and the strange woman she was related to. “Uma, what is she talking about?” She just shook her head and shrugged. “I tried to tell you….”

Hades sighed and stepped in. “Belle, maybe we should talk about this?”

“There is nothing to talk about. This has always been the Deal. Isn’t that right, Uma?” she asked with that fake cheer back in her voice.

Uma’s eyes bounced between Belle’s and Hades’ before finally settling on Harry. “...Sure. It’s just that tomorrow there are these extreme conditions I’ve been waiting for my  _ entire life _ to surf-”

“Surf?” Belle interrupted. “Sweetheart, your  _ new _ life begins tomorrow. Your endless summer has just...come to an end.”

Uma couldn’t believe it. Just having one last day was bad enough but losing that too? It was too much. She ran out of the room to the back porch, barely holding back her tears. Unsurprisingly, Harry followed her out there and he was just as upset. “What the hell was that? You’re leaving tomorrow and you didn’t tell me?!”

Uma shook her head and picked up her mother’s diary. “You don’t get it. I tried so hard I just… I didn’t know how.”

Harry couldn’t just accept that. “So that’s it? You’re leaving, just like that? Why are they making you do this?”

“They’re not  _ making _ me, Harry. It’s my choice!”

“So change your mind!”

“There’s not enough time!” She sighed and looked out over the waves. “Look, I know you’re upset and I should’ve told you but I just…. I didn’t know how!” She pushed past him and moved down the stairs to the beach, fully prepared to keep walking until he just gave up.

“Uma!” he cried, following her as always. “Stop!” He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. “Just explain this to me, alright? What was this ‘deal’ your Aunt was talking about?”

Uma reluctantly looked him in the eye and gripped the diary in her hands. “After we lost my mom...the deal I made with my aunt was that I would stay here with Uncle Hades for the first part of high school and then when it was time to get serious, I would leave with her and go to that fancy prep school. Like she did.”

“So she just shows up and whisks you away? Aren’t you happy here with me and your Uncle? You told me yesterday you’d never want to leave.”

Uma bit her lip and opened the diary. “One of her last entries: ‘Most of all, I dream that my daughter becomes a great success. That she isn’t just pulled through life, but marches through it triumphantly’.” She took a deep breath and wiped away the gathering tears. “You know, my mom wanted to go to college, try to make something of herself but…. Well, she had me. Time passed…. She never got to live out that dream.”

“That’s not your fault,” Harry said softly, trying to soothe her.

“I know it’s not. But right now I have the chance to do what she  _ never _ had the chance to, something she wanted for me more than anything!” 

“She wanted you to be who your Aunt is?”

Uma sighed in frustration. “That’s not- Look, I have to do this Harry! If not for me, then at least for her! She gave up so much for me, I can’t just let this go to waste!”

Harry looked down at his feet. “So...what about us? Is this it?”

“How could there be an ‘us’ after today, Harry?”

“I’ll wait for you, you know that.”

“No.” Uma shook her head and gently held his hand. “I know what it feels like to miss someone, to really miss someone. I care about you too much to ever put you through that….”

He met her eyes, shock clear on his face. “You care about me enough to break up with me? Are you serious?”

“Don’t argue this Harry. I’m leaving tomorrow and there’s nothing either of us can do about it. I wish it didn’t have to end like this but...it’s best this way. Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

He stepped away from her and walked back to the porch, too upset to speak. He understood where Uma was coming from but this was all too much too fast. He couldn’t just accept this, not now, not ever. But if she was determined to leave him behind, then so be it. He’d wait for her, no matter what she said.

Uma followed him slowly and gently hugged him. “Thanks for the most awesome summer of my life. I just wish it wasn’t over.” She kissed his shoulder and left him standing there. It seemed her endless summer really was over.

The next day, Uma was packing her bags for the trip.  _ Clothes, shoes, books, uniform, registration papers…. What am I missing? _ Her eyes landed on a photo of her and Harry from earlier that summer. He was carrying her on his back and racing on the shore, stopping just for a moment so Uncle Hades could get a good picture. Smiling, she picked it up and ran her fingers over the image. She was going to miss him so much…. But this was the right thing to do. Sighing, she put the photo down and packed her mother’s diary into her carry-on, a little piece of home to take with her to the east coast.

Opening her bedroom door, surprised eyes landed on the legendary surfboard sitting on the ground instead of its usual perch.  _ What…? _ She heard the waves outside, building from the big storm and she grinned mischievously. She didn't have to leave until noon, right? She wrote out a quick note telling everyone where she was going, put on her surf gear and took the legendary board out to the beach. She had some waves to catch. 

Unsurprisingly, Harry was waiting for her when she got there. He smiled and waved at her as she came up and he nearly hugged her but stepped back, uncertain if he should. Uma smiled sweetly and shook her head. “How did you know I was gonna be here?”

“Come on, I knew you couldn’t stay away from surf like this.”

“Harry… I’m glad you came but I told you-”

Harry chuckled. “I just came to watch you surf, not to propose!”

Uma smirked and lightly elbowed his arm. “Alright then. Watch me rock these waves!”

As soon as she hit the water, Uma felt at home. She was moving smoothly with the board and catching almost every wave that came her way. She breathed in the salty air and rode each wave to the finish, determined to make her last few hours count. But the longer she was out there, the harder it was to stay up. The storm brought great waves but the bigger the wave, the more danger. She heard the whistle of the lifeguard telling her to come back to shore, red flag waving high. But she couldn’t go in, not yet. She hadn’t surfed the biggest wave of her life yet.

And there it was. Just on the horizon. Thirty feet, maybe thirty-five.  _ Perfect _ .

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Hades and Harry were getting worried. Harry knew she was doing great and she’d never want to pass up the best wave of her life, but the weather was getting dangerous.

“I don’t like the look of the sky,” Hades murmured as Uma ignored yet another warning from the lifeguard.

“I know…. She has to come in, it’s too bad out there for her to stay.” But she wasn’t coming in. She wasn’t turning around. No, she was swimming further away! “Why isn’t she coming in? This is bad….” Without really thinking, he grabbed an abandoned jet ski and started the engine. She was coming in even if he had to swim her to shore himself.

“UMA! DON’T DO IT!!!” Harry’s cries were barely audible over the crash of the waves and wind, but Uma heard him clearly enough. She turned to face him and shook her head. “NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS!”

Harry sped closer. “UMA! PLEASE!”

Uma shook her head again, face determined, and turned back to the wave. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her. She’d never have this chance again and she was taking it. Taking a deep breath, she dove under the water and swam toward the wave. A very frustrated Harry followed as she prepared to take the wave back to shore.

Uma took a deep breath and stood up on the board, gliding effortlessly through the water…. Until she wasn’t. She felt the board slipping from under her. She was falling off. She was falling into the water. She barely had time for a breath before she was submerged below the waves. She couldn’t swim back up, the wave trapped her with its force. A very panicked Harry dove in after her to save her, but he couldn’t see her. He searched and searched; he wasn’t going back up without her.

Slowly, the world went black for both of them.


End file.
